Ptsia'
by Bergdorf
Summary: Ziva a été libérée de Somalie. Elle doit tout ré-apprendre. Est-elle capable de guérir ?
1. Avant

**Disclaimer:** NCIS ne m'appartient pas, mais j'accepte tout chèque susceptible de m'aider à l'acheter -laissez le montant vide, je complèterai.

**R****ated:** T

**Spoilers:** Post-Aliyah!

**Pairings** : Ziva-centric, mais mention de Tee-vah (vous me connaissez...) et de Gibbs/Ziva, relation père-fille.

**Summary: **Ziva a été libérée de Somalie. Elle doit tout ré-apprendre. Est-elle capable de guérir ?

* * *

La porte vitrée coulissa dans un chuintement et Eli David entra dans le département de localisation et recherche du Mossad.

La grande salle était divisée par des cloisons basses. Entre chacun de ces cloisons, se trouvaient quatre bureaux disposés en un cercle rapproché, chacun surmonté d'un ordinateur et couvert de papiers. Et derrière chaque ordinateur, un employé tapait furieusement sur le clavier, consultant l'écran d'un air soucieux ou passait un appel téléphonique. Le mur du fond était entièrement recouvert d'un écran tactile, qui affichait une carte du monde, recouverte de petits points rouges et verts. Sur la gauche, se trouvait plusieurs rangées de télévision, chacun réglée sur une chaîne d'information de différents pays. C'était dans cette pièce, que les criminels les plus dangereux étaient traqués, par des dizaines d'agents, chaque jour.

Eli David sortit de l'ombre et s'avança au milieu de la pièce, vers le bureau du responsable du département. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les agents relevaient la tête et se taisaient immédiatement, si bien que lorsqu'il arriva au centre, le silence était presque complet.

-Du nouveau sur l'affaire David ? demanda-t'il à l'agent Ash, le responsable.

-Aucune, Monsieur le Directeur.

-Qui travaille dessus ?

-Je… euh…

Eli David se tourna brusquement vers le reste des employés et demanda d'une voix forte :

-Qui est en charge du cas Ziva David ?!

Aucun mouvement, aucune réponse, les employés ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, muscles crispés, attendant la déferlante de colère du Directeur.

-Bon sang, Ash, pourquoi est-ce que personne n'essaie de localiser ma fille ?! C'est une mission de priorité 1 ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne faîtes pas votre travail ?

Un silence encore plus épais qu'avant accueillit ses paroles. Cependant, un des agents, à la fois courageux et inconscient, s'avança et prit la parole :

-Cela fait quatre mois, Monsieur le Directeur. Elle n'a donné aucun signe de vie et nous n'avons pas réussi à la situer. C'est la procédure normale. Au bout de quatre mois, l'agent est déclaré pour m…

Sa voix se coinça brusquement, lorsque la main d'Eli David se crispa autours de son cou.

-Le prochain qui ose me dire ça se prend une balle entre les deux yeux, menaça-t'il, d'une voix basse, mais suffisamment audible, malgré les râles étouffés de l'agent.

Eli David le relâcha et se tourna vers le responsable, qui dut faire un effort pour ne pas reculer.

-Je veux une équipe permanente de vingt agents sur cette affaire ! La mission passe en priorité extrême !

*

* *

Assis à son bureau, Tony fixait son téléphone.

Appeler ? Ne pas appeler ?

Sur les conseils de Gibbs, il n'avait pas tenté de la joindre durant ces quatre mois. Pour résister à la tentation, il avait même effacé son numéro de la mémoire de son portable. Mais peu importait, son absence se rappelait cruellement à lui à chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête et voyait son bureau vide.

Depuis le temps, il aurait du passer autre chose. Il aurait du se dire qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, qu'il l'avait perdue. Comme Kate. Mais voilà, Kate était morte. Définitivement morte. Ziva, elle, était parfaitement en vie, juste à l'autre bout du globe. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire partir le souvenir de Ziva. Peut-être que si il lui avait dit plus tôt. Peut-être que si il n'avait pas tué Rivkin. Peut-être que si… Oui, peut-être qu'elle serait toujours là, en face de lui, avec son sourire en coin et son regard malicieux.

Une brusque secousse à l'arrière de la tête lui fit reprendre ses esprits et il leva les yeux pour découvrir, sans surprise, Gibbs debout devant lui.

-Au boulot, DiNozzo, ordonna le chef d'équipe, en prenant une gorgée de café, et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Merci, patron, soupira Tony, avant de reposer son téléphone et se concentrer sur son ordinateur.

Arrivé devant la porte du Directeur, Gibbs toqua et attendit patiemment le « Entrez ».

-Je vois que vous avez compris la méthode, Gibbs, remarqua Vance sur un ton mi-amusé mi-désintéressé, les yeux rivés sur les papiers devant lui.

Gibbs jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle, s'assit sur une des chaises sans en attendre la permission et attaqua :

-Où en est le Mossad ?

-Ils ont une piste, en Somalie, qu'ils essaient d'exploiter, mais pour le moment rien de concluant. Et du côté de l'agent McGee et de Mlle Sciuto ?

-Les informations qu'ils ont trouvées indiquent eux aussi la Somalie. On a une escouade de soldats sur place. McGee et Abby ont dressé une liste des ennemis du NCIS et du Mossad et il semblerait qu'Al Qaida soit derrière tout ça.

Vance se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Dans ce cas, l'affaire est très grave. Et doit encore plus rester secrète. Après le 11 Septembre, l'Amérique surveille de très près Al Qaida. Si le FBI venait à l'apprendre, ils enverraient un avion bombarder toute la Somalie…

-Bon sang, Leon, elle n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis maintenant quatre mois, et tout porte à croire que sa disparition est liée à des terroristes ! s'emporta Gibbs, en se levant. Je me fiche de la discrétion, Al Qaida n'est pas connu pour chanter des berceuses à ses otages !

-Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ce soit l'œuvre d'Al Qaida, tempéra Vance.

-Et qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être, hein ? demanda Gibbs, en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Le silence retomba peu à peu.

-Comment va DiNozzo ? questionna Vance.

Gibbs passa une main sur son visage et eut un sourire amer.

-Il est dans le même état qu'il y a quatre mois. Il croit que je ne remarque pas qu'il est le dernier à quitter le bureau et le premier à revenir, ou quand il passe son temps à contempler son téléphone, ou la chaise vide en face de son bureau.

-Il n'est toujours pas au courant ?

-Pourquoi le mettre au courant ? continua Gibbs. Vu l'état dans lequel il est déjà. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il peut encore accepter.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne chose de garder des secrets comme ça. Regarde où ça l'a mené la dernière fois.

« Mais je ne sais plus ce qui est bon pour lui ou pas, maintenant » songea sombrement Gibbs.

*

* *

Personne ne l'avait jamais entraîné pour affronter ce genre de _choses_. Personne ne l'avait prévenu que l'humain pouvait se révéler aussi cruel. Personne ne lui avait dit, qu'un jour, elle souhaiterait mourir.

Et pourtant la mort ne venait pas. Elle restait désespérément en vie. Chaque coup infligé était soigné juste assez pour qu'elle ne succombe pas, mais pas assez pour endiguer la souffrance. Elle était douloureusement consciente de chaque ecchymose, de chaque coupure, de chaque fracture qui s'étalait sur son corps.

A travers les ténèbres qui voilaient ses yeux, elle sentait son corps respirer, puiser dans ses dernières ressources pour combler le manque de nourriture, elle sentait son cœur battre. Mais son esprit ne suivait plus, comme déconnecté du reste. Elle restait prostrée par terre toute la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit traînée dans la salle d'interrogation où les questions revenaient sans cesse, accompagnées de coups.

« Le NCIS s'occupe-t'il de la sécurité des Etats-Unis ? »

« Le NCIS a –t'il accès au Pentagone ? »

« Le NCIS a-t'il des officiers envoyés en Irak ? »

Elle n'arrivait même plus à distinguer la conscience de l'inconscience. Elle ne savait plus si elle dormait, rêvait, était réveillée.

Tout ce que voulait Ziva David, c'était mourir.

* * *

**On est reparti pour une autre fiction! Sachant que je pars le 24, et que je veux absolument la finir avant mon départ -ça serait nul de vous laisser trois semaines sur un chapitre XD-, va falloir que je carbure ! Mais y a pas de raisons. J'ai prévu six ou sept chapitres, je sais exactement ce qu'il va se passer dans chacun d'eux, j'ai des chapitres d'avance... Ca devrait le faire =P  
**

**J'ai pas encore vu Aliyah avec les sous-titres, alors je ne sais pas quelle était la mission de Ziva en Somalie, donc désolée si je fais des erreurs. de toute façon, ce n'est pas l'important.**

**Au passage, "ptsia' ", c'ets censé vouloir dire blessure en hébreu. Au début, je voulais appeler la fiction Guérison, mais le mot n'était pas très joli ^^". Bien sûr, je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier si c'ets bien comme ça qu'on dit Blessure.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse, ce sori je vous mets sûrement la suite!**

**Bisous.**


	2. Premiers Mots

**Hey!**

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

-Les visites sont terminées, Monsieur, l'informa une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir.

-Je suis de la famille, l'interrompit-il. C'est ma fille…

Eli David s'avança dans la chambre et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha du lit qui trônait au milieu du carrelage froid, comme une épave, échouée en pleine mer. Puis il posa les yeux sur le visage à peine reconnaissable du seul survivant. Sa fille.

Aucun père ne devrait voir sa progéniture, la chair de sa chair, brisée comme ça. Même si la vie en Israël et au Mossad l'exposait à tous les dangers, il avait toujours fait en sorte qu'elle y échappe. Elle était la meilleure. Elle n'aurait pas du se faire capturer.

Il tendit la main et écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage coupé, violacé et enflé. Il remonta ensuite la couverture, sans défaire les perfusions reliées à ses bras. Et comme d'habitude, il tira la dure chaise en plastique orange et se mit à parler.

Elle était sortie du coma depuis plusieurs jours déjà, mais il avait pris cette habitude, depuis deux mois. De plus, les docteurs pensaient que cela l'aiderait à surmonter le choc post-traumatique. Les résultats n'avaient pas été concluants. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était regarder par la fenêtre d'un air absent, sans lui décrocher ni un mot, ni un regard.

Mais il continuait de lui parler. De choses sans importance, de la vie de tous les jours. Il était important qu'elle garde un contact avec l'extérieur, avec la « normalité », avaient indiqué les médecins.

Alors il parlait. Pendant des heures.

-Il fait beau, aujourd'hui, dit-il. C'est bien. Il a plu des torrents pendant deux jours, là, le soleil est enfin de retour.

Il commençait toujours par la météo. Puis il sortait son journal et embrayait sur les nouvelles du reste du monde. Il se lançait même dans les mots croisés, des fois. Il lui faisait le compte-rendu des visites qu'elle avait reçues, trop fatiguée pour s'en apercevoir. Il lui donnait des nouvelles de son appartement –la lessive, la poussière, la vaisselle… Il évitait toujours de mentionner le Mossad, le NCIS, ou tout ce qui avait rapport avec les quatre derniers mois. Et enfin, il finissait par lui livre son livre préféré, Roméo et Juliette. Il l'avait deviné, lorsqu'en déballant ses derniers cartons, il était tombé sur le petit livre tout corné et froissé. Mais c'était la photo de Tali, glissée au milieu, qui le lui avait confirmé.

Chaque jour, il ouvrait le livre là où il s'était arrêté la veille. Il en était très exactement à sa quinzième relecture, et était capable de le réciter de tête.

Aujourd'hui, il arrivait à son passage préféré. Il commença la lecture et releva rapidement la tête pour voir ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement et se fixer directement sur le ciel rose-orangé du crépuscule.

Eli David réprima un soupir et continua de lire. Une vingtaine de pages plus loin, il posa le livre et fixa son visage éclairé par le soleil couchant.

-Il est temps que tu guérisses, chuchota-t'il. Nous avons besoin de toi pour arrêter les coupables. C'est fini, tu es en sécurité, maintenant. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état.

Ziva tourna lentement la tête et planta son regard dans les yeux de son père, pour la première fois depuis des mois, et il eut l'impression que son cœur s'émiettait encore un peu plus.

Il fouilla dans ses pupilles, chercha des réponses, mais il ne comprit pas l'éclat étrange qui les allumait.

Alors, Ziva ouvrit la bouche et sa voix, enrouée et fatiguée, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, résonna dans la pièce :

-Je veux partir.

* * *

**Je suis mitigée sur ce très court chapitre. Des fois, je le lis et j'arrive à en pleurer, d'autres fois, j'ai envie de tout effacer. Ecrire la souffrance de Ziva n'ets déjà pas quelque chose de facile, mais à travers les yeux d'un père, je vous raconte pas... Bref, à vous de me dire =)**

**Volontairement, je ne vais pas parler de la mission, de pourquoi elle a été capturée... Je suis certainement pas assez imaginative pour ça. Et je laisse au soin des scénaristes de nous éblouir par une prouesse du scénario encore plus tordue que celles de l'année dernière!**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce court chapitre et je vous dis à demain =)**

**Bisous et merci encore et toujours pour votre fidélité!**


	3. Premiers Pas

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Tout était trop grand, trop bruyant et trop coloré pour elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avancer au ralenti. Les gens la bousculait, l'invectivaient, la dévisageaient. Mais plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

Ziva sortit du terminal bondé et se dirigea vers le tapis roulant qui délivrait les bagages. Elle laissa passer sa valise deux fois, avant de la récupérer d'un geste, presque agacée par sa lenteur. Elle traversa l'aéroport et émergea dans l'air frais du mois de Novembre de Washington.

Washington. Etait-ce ce que Ziva pouvait considérer comme une maison ? Mais elle ne savait plus où elle appartenait, elle se demandait s'il existait dans ce monde une place pour elle, un endroit où elle se sentirait en sécurité.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Après avoir finalement été interrogée par les agents du Mossad, elle devrait faire son compte-rendu au NCIS.

Alors elle avait pris le premier avion pour Washington, et elle était là, maintenant, hésitante.

Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de disparaître complètement de la surface de la Terre, de commencer une nouvelle vie avec un autre nom, un autre travail ? Ziva David était morte, là-bas, en Somalie, tuée par les tortures infligées. Peut-être serait-il temps de partir, une fois son travail réellement terminé.

Elle soupira, hissa son sac sur son épaule et commença à marcher, vers l'appartement que louait le Mossad pour ses agents.

Elle ignora la rangée de taxis et continua de se diriger vers le centre ville. Il était bon de marcher, de remettre ses muscles à fonctionner, de sentir le froid lui mordre la peau et de voir les frissons s'hérisser le long de ses bras. Il était bon de se sentir un tout petit peu vivante.

*

* *

Tony éteignit a lampe de bureau, lança un « bonsoir » collectif et sortit du bâtiment. Il se dirigea vers sa Mustang, mit le contact et s'inserra dans la circulation fluide du vendredi soir. Il mit la radio et se força à chanter en rythme, pour éviter à son esprit de dériver. Il avait la désagréable impression que Gibbs lui cachait quelque chose, avec la complicité de McGee et Abby. Et le fait qu'aucun remplaçant n'avait été désigné pour Zi… pour son ancienne partenaire ne l'aidait pas à rationaliser les choses. L'espoir était toujours tapi, dans le coin de son esprit, et le moindre détail ne faisait que l'attiser.

D'ailleurs, il _la_ voyait partout. Dans une crinière brune, une peau dorée, un mouvement.

Il ralentit et s'arrêta au feu rouge, le regard fixé sur la route.

Voilà que ça lui reprenait. La démarche familière, le profil… Il secoua la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher d'examiner la jeune femme. Elle était plus maigre, mais les mêmes boucles brunes flottaient dans l'air du soir. Son visage, éclairé par les lumières jaunâtres des lampadaires, était orné de coupures et de bleus. Il fronça les sourcils. Oui, celle-ci lui ressemblait _vraiment_.

Quelqu'un klaxonna derrière lui, pour indiquer que le feu était passé au vert, et la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui.

Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard.

-Zva ! hurla-t'il, en sortant de la voiture, ignorant le concert de klaxons et d'insultes derrière lui.

La jeune femme eut un visible sursaut, puis se fondit immédiatement dans la foule.

-Ziva ! répéta-t'il, en écartant les gens sur son passage.

Il hurla encore son nom en survolant la foule des yeux pendant quelques minutes encore. Fébrilement, il sortit son portable, lança l'appel 1 de sa numérotation abrégée et le colla à son oreille.

-Gibbs.

-Patron ?! Je viens de voir Ziva !

-DiNozzo, commença la voix de Gibbs, après un instant de silence. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je viens de voir Ziva, dans la rue ! Elle avait un sac à la main et le visage couvert de bleus, mais c'était elle !

-DiNozzo, tu as besoin de dormir, rentre chez toi.

-Non, Gibbs, tu ne comprends pas ! C'était elle ! s'écria presque Tony, la main crispée autours de son téléphone.

-Tony ! Ce n'était pas elle. Aucune mission du Mossad aux Etats-Unis n'a été programmé.

-Peut-être qu'elle est simplement ven…

-Bonne nuit, DiNozzo, dit fermement Gibbs, en raccrochant.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux gens qui se pressaient sur le trottoir, puis abandonna.

Il tourna les talons, redémarra sa voiture et rentra chez lui.

*

* *

Dans la petite ruelle, Ziva laissa sa tête cogner contre le mur et relâcha sa respiration – qu'elle ne s'était même pas aperçue avoir retenu. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit que son cœur retrouve son rythme normal.

Bon sang ! 591 833 habitants à Washington. Une chance sur 591 833.

« C'état inévitable » lui avait-il dt, il y a tellement longtemps.

« Rien n'est inévitable" avait-elle répondu.

A cette époque, elle y croyait vraiment.

Il était trop tôt. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle n'avait même pas prévu de le revoir. Il faisait partie d'un passé, d'un monde, qu'elle tentait d'oublier.

Elle remit son sac sur on épaule et se mêla de nouveau aux gens, en les observant.

Resserrant leur manteau autours d'eux, ils se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux, ou se précipitaient vers un bar ou un restaurant. Ils avaient quelque part où aller, un endroit sécurisé, des gens qui les attendaient.

Elle était seule. L'avait toujours été, et le serait toujours.

Arrivée finalement devant l'immeuble, elle entra dans le hall, s'attirant les regards curieux des voisins.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle séjournait ici et qu'elle rentrait blessée. Tous les habitants savaient qu'elle avait été une agente fédérale. Mais six mois étaient un long moment, et elle se savait irrémédiablement changée. Elle adressa un hochement de tête à Mme Hirsh, la vieille voisine qui lui adressa un tremblant « Bonsoir Ziva ».

Devant la porte, elle fouilla dans sa poche, introduisit les clés et entra dans l'appartement vide. Elle posa son sac sur le côté, sans prendre la peine de le déballer, puis fit quelques pas redécouvrant ce qui avait été « sa maison » dans les périodes les plus difficiles de sa vie. Ari. Le retour d'Israël après quatre mois d'absence. Et maintenant.

Ziva laissa sa main traîner sur le bois de la table, le plâtre des murs, le verre des fenêtres. Un bâillement la surprit et elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle dorme.

Elle fit le tour des pièces, allumant chaque lampe, attrapa une couverture au passage et se blottit sur le canapé, les yeux grands ouverts.

Elle ne supportait plus les ténèbres, et encore moins le silence, mais à chaque bruit que faisait les voisins, elle tressaillait. Elle ferma les paupières, espérant un sommeil devenu trop rare et agité ces derniers temps. Mais elle ne s'endormait toujours pas. A la place, une question se répétait à l'infini dans sa tête, une question dont elle avait peur de connaître la réponse.

Etait-elle réellement trop brisée pour être réparée ?

* * *

**Mitigée, encore.**

**Mais je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. C'est fou l'effet que peuvent me faire les soldes XD!**

**En tout cas, j'ai une impatience monstre pour Truth And Consequences, le 701. Rien que le titre me fait frissonner! **

**Alors, verdict, ce chapitre?**

**Bisous et à demain ;)**


	4. Premiers Regards

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Ziva vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'oubliait rien.

Son regard tomba alors sur le pistolet qui trônait sur la table du salon, puis aux différents tiroirs des meubles, qui contenaient chacun des armes. Elle laissa sa main survoler la crosse de l'arme, sentant la fraîcheur du métal sous ses doigts. Elle referma la main autours du pistolet et le soupesa, hésitante. Elle décida finalement de le reposer. Elle n'en aurait pas besoin.

Ziva jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge puis, satisfaite, claqua la porte derrière elle.

7h05, un samedi, elle ne risquait pas de croiser grand monde du NCIS, et c'était expressément pour ça qu'elle avait accepté le rendez-vous qu'on lui avait fixé pour son interrogatoire. Son entretien, plutôt. Parce qu'elle n'était pas la coupable. Loin de là.

Ziva ferma son manteau, héla le premier taxi qu'elle trouva et s'y engouffra promptement, les joues déjà rougies par le froid.

-Ca caille, hein ? lança jovialement le chauffeur.

La jeune Israélienne hocha vaguement la tête, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre d'un air absent. Le conducteur reçut le message et se glissa dans la circulation en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, il pila devant le portail qui entourait les quartiers de la Navy.

Ziva sortit, paya et se dirigea vers la cabine du gardien.

Elle avait hésité à utiliser son ancien badge, puis s'était ravisée. Elle n'était qu'une visiteuse temporaire.

Elle toqua sur la vitre de la cabine pour réveiller l'homme à moitié endormi. Il sursauta, se frotta le visage, regarda autours de lui, puis l'aperçut.

-Oui ? grogna-t'il.

-Je suis sur la liste des visiteurs, annonça-t'elle. Ziva David.

-Comment vous écrivez ça ? demanda-t'il, en commençant à taper sur son ordinateur.

-D-A-V-I-D. Ziva.

-Désolé, vous n'êtes pas inscrite, répondit le gardien.

-Vous pouvez vérifier ? Je dois me faire interroger.

-Puisque je vous dis que vous n'êtes pas inscrite ! s'énerva l'homme.

Ziva serra les poings et prit une grande respiration, avant de se remettre à parler :

-Ecoutez…

Un bruit de pneus l'interrompit, suivi d'une voix d'homme :

-Elle est avec moi.

Le gardien leva les yeux et Ziva se retourna.

-Pardon, M. le Directeur, je ne savais pas.

Il actionna la barrière pour laisser passer la voiture.

-Montez, David, je vous escorte jusqu'à la salle de conférence, proposa Vance, en ouvrant sa portière passager.

Ziva fit le tour du véhicule et se glissa doucement sur le siège. Vance redémarra pour parcourir les deux cents mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée du parking. Ils sortirent en silence, empruntèrent les escaliers à la demande de Ziva –l'ascenseur lui rappellerait trop de choses, et elle aurait été obligée de passer dans l'open space, ce qu'elle se refusait- et arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle. Ils se firent face, puis Vance tendit sa main. Ziva la serra doucement. Puis sur un dernier regard, le directeur du NCIS tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers son bureau.

-Merci, dit alors Ziva.

Vance se retourna.

-Pour ce que vous avez fait, ajouta-t'elle simplement.

Il inclina imperceptiblement la tête, puis s'en alla.

La jeune femme fit alors face à la porte. Elle prit plusieurs respirations et compta mentalement.

« Bon, à trois, tu y vas. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite tu pourras passer à autre chose. »

Elle se demanda si elle ne s'arrêterait pas à la pharmacie en rentrant. Avec les souvenirs qu'elle s'apprêterait à déterrer, les blessures à vif qu'elle rouvrirait, la souffrance qu'elle laisserait jaillir, elle aurait bien besoin de somnifères ce soir, pour fermer l'œil.

*

* *

Ziva referma la porte derrière elle. Elle referma la porte sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé, sur ces deux hommes froids qui lui avaient demandé de décrire chaque détail, de revivre cette expérience deux fois plus intensément. Elle s'adossa au mur, le temps de calmer ses jambes tremblantes. Au moins, maintenant, elle en avait fini avec tout _ça_. Elle pouvait tout oublier.

Elle se remit à marcher et décida de s'octroyer un petit réconfort en passant par l'espace détente. Glissant quelques pièces dans la machine, elle attrapa son café brûlant, et s'assit à l'une des tables, la tête entre les mains. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les bâtiments. Seul le claquement de la porte de la salle d'entretien, plus loin, troubla le silence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 10h30. Parfait. Il était temps de rentrer à l'appartement.

Elle se leva, jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle la plus proche et emprunta machinalement le couloir qui menait à l'open space.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur, elle était déjà arrivée devant la grande salle où se trouvaient les bureaux des agents. Elle prit une autre inspiration et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'ascenseur.

« Ne regarde pas autours de toi. Fixe l'ascenseur. »

-Ziva ? appela une voix basse.

Comme si elle avait heurté un mur, elle s'arrêta brusquement, en vacillant. Puis elle se retourna lentement.

-Bonjour, Gibbs.

-Ca va ? demanda son ancien chef, toujours affalé dans son fauteuil, son café à la main.

-J'ai vu mieux, répondit-elle honnêtement, en faisant quelques pas vers le bureau.

Gibbs hocha la tête, ôta ses pieds de la table et ramassa un carton de derrière lui.

-Tiens, c'est à toi.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil dans le carton.

-On a vidé ton bureau et c'est ce qu'il y restait.

Elle souleva un ou deux pistolets, examina plusieurs objets en métal à l'aspect dangereusement mortel, joua avec quelques couteaux puis repoussa la boîte vers Gibbs.

-Garde-les. Je n'en ai plus vraiment besoin.

Il fronça les sourcils, et elle comprit qu'il voulait des explications.

-Je ne reviens pas, Gibbs, répondit-elle. Je… J'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu de tout ça –elle fit un geste de la tête pour désigner les bureaux. De prendre du repos. Je ne sais même plus à quand remontent mes dernières vacances, ajouat-t'elle, avec un rire amer.

-Et que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être prendre un travail dans une ambassade. Quelque chose de calme. Où je n'aurais pas besoin de toutes ses armes.

-Ziva, commença Gibbs, mais il fut interrompu par le ding de l'ascenseur.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers l'origine de bruit, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur la dernière personne que Ziva aurait voulu voir en venant ici.

*

* *

« Bon sang ! Oublier ton portable au boulot, sérieusement ? » pesta intérieurement Tony, en émergeant de l'ascenseur. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour se réveiller et effacer toute trace de sommeil de son visage. Malgré sa vision encore quelque peu embrouillée, il se dirigea à la hâte vers son bureau. Comme ça, il pourrait rapidement retourner chez lui et s'enfouir sous sa couette.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, en constant que l'open space n'était pas vide. Puis se respiration se coupa en découvrant l'identité d'une des personnes.

Une partie de son esprit poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était bien elle qu'il avait vu l'autre soir. Il ne devenait pas fou. L'autre moitié carburait. Que faire, que dire ? « Bonjour, Ziva, comment ça va, depuis six mois ? ». Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Pouvait-il réellement agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

*

* *

D'un commun accord, leurs yeux se trouvèrent. Elle plongea son regard chocolat dans l'eau verte du sien.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé, même s'il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. Elle aurait voulu lui avouer que tant pis, elle lui pardonnait, elle était trop fatiguée pour s'embarquer dans des batailles contre elle ne savait quoi. Il aurait voulu lui proposer de tout effacer, de repartir à zéro. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de l'oublier.

Mais aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche.

Parfois, les regards suffisent.

Ziva tourna les yeux, incapable de maintenir le lien. Elle marmonna un « Au revoir » à Gibbs, dans un silence presque irréel, remit ses pieds en mouvement et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

**Ha! Pour une fois je suis contente =). Reste plus qu'à savoir ce que vous pensez, c'est le plus important XD!**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, votre fidélité (déjà neuf fictions :D)...!**

**Bisous et à demain ;)**


	5. Premiers Gestes

**Désolée, hier, je suis rentrée tard, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ^^".**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Ziva avait toujours été juive pratiquante. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, elle avait toujours porté son pendentif de l'Etoile de David, avait toujours mangé casher, avait fait sa bat-mitzvah. Avec son travail et les missions, il était dur de suivre correctement les commandements, mais elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Elle ne croyait plus vraiment en un Dieu, pas après avoir vu tout ce dont l'homme était capable et pas après tout ce qu'elle-même avait fait dans sa vie. Mais c'était un repère. Un pilier qui soutenait le pont de sa vie, quelque chose auquel se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer, une ancre dans la réalité.

Assise dans un coin sombre de la synagogue, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Dix jours étaient passés depuis l'entretien, où elle avait cru pouvoir définitivement enterrer toute cette histoire derrière elle et essayer de reprendre une existence un tant soi peu normale. Une existence sans peurs, sans souffrances.

Mais les séquelles étaient toujours là. Physiques –les bleus, les problèmes pour se réalimenter correctement, les muscles endoloris. Mentales –les cauchemars, les crises d'angoisse.

Ziva ferma les yeux, effleura son nouveau pendentif glacé du bout des doigts –neuf, il avait du mal à se réchauffer au contact de sa peau-, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Elle accueillit les rayons du soleil qui tombèrent sur elle avec soulagement. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Washington avait droit à une journée douce et ensoleillée pour une fin de mois de Novembre.

Un mouvement attira son attention à sa gauche et elle se retourna.

Gibbs se détacha du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et lui tendit un gobelet de café, qu'elle prit en souriant intérieurement : Gibbs croyait toujours qu'un peu de café allait régler les choses.

-Tu as le temps pour une petite promenade ? demanda-t'il.

Elle avait tout son temps, maintenant. Elle n'était plus pressée. Elle hocha la tête et le suivit, sans même lui demander comment il l'avait trouvée. Gibbs faisait toujours ce genre de choses.

Ils marchèrent en silence côte à côte dans le petit parc, au milieu des cris des enfants et des pépiements des oiseaux.

-Ca va ?

-Pas vraiment, non, répondit-elle sincèrement.

Une des autres capacités de Gibbs. Il vous faisait toujours dire la vérité.

-Mais ça ira mieux, ajouta-t'elle, presque comme une question. Avec le temps.

-Pas de cette façon, Ziva.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, mais il garda le regard fixé vers l'avant.

-On ne guérit pas en évitant d'affronter ses problèmes. C'est la seule façon de les surmonter et d'aller mieux.

-Affronter quoi, Gibbs ? l'interrompit-elle sèchement. Il n'y a rien à combattre !

-Il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un. Tu pourrais _les_ combattre.

-Je ne reviendrais pas au Mossad, le coupa-t'elle à nouveau, sur un ton encore plus vif. Je ne veux pas rechercher les coupables, je veux oublier tout ça, passer à autre chose.

Elle accéléra le pas pour le distancer :

-Tu devrais faire pareil, Gibbs. Au revoir.

-Et tu vas faire quoi, Ziva ? retentit la voix de son ancien patron dans son dos. Prendre un boulot en tant que serveuse, ou derrière un bureau, à l'ambassade ? Tu crois sincèrement que parce que tu l'as décidé, tout ce qui t'est arrivé disparaîtra ? Que tu arrêteras d'avoir peur ?

-Je n'ai pas peur ! hurla la jeune femme, en se retournant brusquement. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est ! Pas le moindre centième d'idée !

-Au fond, tu veux savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi le NCIS est mêlé. Pourquoi la Somalie. Pourquoi toi, continua-t'il, imperturbable. Alors, reviens. Tu as besoin de le savoir pour aller mieux.

*

* *

Sans un mot, il lui tendit le petit couteau, par le manche, puis d'un signe de la tête, montra le mur opposé de sa cave.

Les doigts tremblants, Ziva attrapa l'arme. Un à un, les reflexes ressurgissaient dans sa mémoire. Elle passa un doigt sur la lame pour découvrir une aspérité qui aurait altéré l'aérodynamisme, testa la pointe et son tranchant, le soupesa, pour évaluer le poids.

C'était comme retrouver un ancien ami. Mais un ami qui vous avait trahi et déçu, à qui vous ne faisiez plus réellement confiance, que vous testiez encore. Et c'était encore pire quand on ne se croyait plus soi-même.

Elle plia le bras, plaça sa main à hauteur de ses yeux, la lame pincée entre ses deux doigts, puis compta dans sa tête.

« Tu peux le faire. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu redeviens ce que tu étais. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu redeviens un assassin. »

D'un geste brusque, elle détendit ses muscles et ouvrit les doigts. Le couteau fila dans l'air comme une flèche, rebondit sur le mur et tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique.

Elle savait qu'elle ne toucherait pas sa cible. Elle avait ouvert les doigts trop tard et au dernier moment, dévié sa trajectoire d'un millimètre.

Alors Ziva ramassa le couteau et prépara son deuxième lancer. Elle réessaya une fois, deux fois, sept fois, cent fois. Mais peu importait.

Elle réapprenait.

* * *

**Il reste trois chapitres. Il faut que je les écrive d'ici jeudi. Une chance que je sache exactement ce que je veux y mettre XD!**

**Bon alors ce chapitre, je l'aime bien =). A vous de me le dire, maintenant =)!**

**Bisous et à ce soir peut-être ^^'**


	6. Première Enquête

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Les jours passaient.

Ziva avait finalement réintégré le NCIS et tout semblait redevenu normal. A la différence près que Ziva refusait d'adresser la parole au reste de l'équipe pour des raisons autres que professionnelles. Elle avait tellement peur de perdre le contrôle en leur présence, avec les souvenirs qu'ils lui rappelaient.

Celle qui avait le plus de mal était peut-être Abby. Elle était à la fois tiraillée entre un sentiment de trahison, mais en même temps de compassion, quand elle se souvenait de ce qu'avait subi Ziva. Elle avait l'impression de perdre une nouvelle amie et elle avait du mal à l'accepter. Pas après Kate, Jenny. Elle devait constamment se rappeler que Ziva n'acceptait plus les câlins.

L'Israélienne avait toujours été gentille avec McGee, et il le lui rendait bien. Tous les matins, quand il arrivait au boulot, il avait l'habitude d'entendre le « Bonjour, McGee ! » de Ziva et dont le ton lui donnait son humeur. Elle était son pilier dans les situations critiques, toujours calme, réfléchie, posée. Elle était un repère dans sa vie et il avait l'impression de se heurter à un mur, à chaque fois qu'il tentait quelque chose.

Tony. Pour Tony, compliqué n'arrivait même pas à décrire ses impressions. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait et n'arrivait pas à s'adapter. Lui-même hésitait entre la culpabilité, la tristesse, la colère et la gêne. Ziva semblait réellement s'être enfermée dans une cage, refusant tout contact avec les autres. Que pensait-elle ? Lui en voulait-elle toujours ? Le haïssait-elle ? Elle semblait ne rien éprouver à son égard, et c'était peut-être le pire.

-En route, Abby vient de localiser la dernière victime de Horrowitz, et elle pourrait être encore en vie ! lança Gibbs à la ronde, en traversant l'open space en direction de son bureau.

Les trois agents sursautèrent et ouvrirent brusquement leur tiroir pour y prendre pistolet et badge.

Depuis deux semaines, un serial killer écumait les environs de Washington. Horrowitz enlevait des jeunes femmes brunes, sœur ou femme de Marine, pour les torturer et les tuer. Il semblait frapper complètement au hasard et violemment. Jamais le NCIS n'avait eu à faire à un tueur aussi cruel, sadique et mortel. En quatorze jours, il avait fait huit victimes.

Ziva glissa son pistolet à la hanche, hésitante. Cette affaire était sa première enquête depuis son retour au NCIS. Elle n'était pas sûre de se contrôler si jamais un jour elle se retrouvait face à Horrowitz. Pour essayer de palier cette hésitation, elle s'était lancée à corps perdu dans l'affaire, sous les regards inquiets du reste de l'équipe. Ils voyaient tous à quel point elle état affectée par ces meurtres et par les tortures infligées avant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pilèrent devant l'adresse indiquée par la scientifique.

-DiNzzo, McGee, la porte de derrière. Ziva avec moi, souffla Gibbs.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement et remercia Gibbs d'un regard.

Pistolets à la main et enclenchés, ils se rapprochèrent de la porte d'entrée. Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre opaque, ne perçut aucun mouvement et adressa un signe de tête à Ziva. Celle-ci acquiesça, et ils enfoncèrent la porte, presque au même moment que Tony et McGee, criant diverses variantes de « NCIS ! », « Agents Fédéraux », « On ne bouge plus ! ».

Mais la maison était vide et silencieuse.

-Tony, McGee, vous fouillez en haut, ordonna Gibbs, en indiquant l'escalier.

L'arme toujours au poing, Ziva ouvrit une première porte, qui se révéla être un placard, remplis de balais avec une forte odeur de détergeant. Elle entendait les portes claquer et rebondir contre les murs, les « RAS ! » criés à l'intention des autres et les pas précipités. Après deux portes sans succès, elle posa la main sur la poignée froide et métallique de la dernière. Elle força, mais la porte semblait fermée à clef. Elle leva le pied et percuta la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un « bang », révélant un escalier plongé dans le noir.

Ziva posa un pied sur la première marche, qui grinça péniblement, puis dévala le reste. Elle laissa ses yeux s'accoutumer à la pénombre, jeta un coup d'œil autours d'elle et se figea.  
La seule faible source de lumière venait d'une fenêtre en hauteur, à hauteur du sol et à moitié couverte d'herbe. La pièce était nue, les murs d'un blanc crasseux, le sol en béton gris et couvert de taches sombres. Mais au centre, se trouvait une chaise. Et sur cette chaise, une jeune femme était attachée. Les jambes liés aux pieds de la chaise, les bras aux accoudoirs, et une corde maintenait sa poitrine contre le dossier. Ses vêtements étaient sales, déchirés, couverts d'un liquide sombre. Sa peau était marquée en de multiples endroits par des coupures encore à vif, des bleus, et elle était couverte de poussière et de sang. Ses cheveux emmêlés masquaient son visage penché en avant, mais elle semblait inconsciente.

Violemment, les flashbacks se succédèrent dans l'esprit de Ziva et pendant un moment, son image se télescopa avec celle de l'autre jeune femme. Un filet de sueur glissa le long de son front, et elle se sentit pâlir.

-Gibbs ? parvint-elle à chuchoter.

-Remonte, Ziva. Je m'en occupe, répondit le chef d'équipe sur le même ton, du haut de l'escalier.

Avec difficulté, la jeune femme monta les marches et passa à côté de Gibbs. Elle avait tellement maigri qu'elle pu passer sans problèmes. Elle sentit vaguement la main de Gibbs effleurer la sienne, dépassa un McGee et un Tony tous les deux surpris et s'assit sur les marches du perron, la tête entre les genoux. Elle laissa l'air frais sécher la transpiration sur son front et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, puis prit plusieurs inspirations pour tenter de remettre son esprit en ordre.

Elle avait à peu près recouvré son état normal et s'apprêtait à se lever, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas.

Ziva leva brusquement la tête et vit un homme marcher en direction de la maison. Il l'aperçut et s'arrêta net, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Même avec cette expression de surprise, Ziva avait pu le reconnaître. C'était lui. C'était Horrowitz.

Une vague de haine comme elle n'en avait jamais connu la souleva brusquement. La colère fit étinceler ses yeux et sa main se resserra instinctivement autours de la crosse de son arme.

Horrowitz fit brutalement demi-tour. Le pouls de Ziva s'accéléra et, sans vraiment en avoir conscience, elle se lança à sa pouruite.

-Ziva ! hurla McGee derrière elle.

Mais elle ne réagit pas. En cet instant, tout son esprit et tout son corps étaient tournés vers un seul but : attraper cet homme. Le faire souffrir. Le tuer.

Horrowitz tourna à gauche, et Ziva força ses jambes à accélérer, en le suivant. L'adrénaline monta en flèche dans son sang et elle commença à gagner du terrain. L'homme prit une autre direction, croyant la semer, mais, implacable, elle le suivit aussi sec.

Il réalisa son erreur lorsqu'il se retrouva soudain contre un mur de briques. Il se retourna, espérant pouvoir s'échapper, mais se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'un pistolet. Il leva les yeux et croisa brièvement le regard sombre et haineux de Ziva, dont l'iris avait presque la même couleur noire que les pupilles.

-S'il vous plaît, ne tirez pas, commença-t'il à geindre.

Doucement, elle enroula son doigt autours de la gâchette. Son esprit ne répondait plus. Elle aurait du annoncer à Horrowitz ce qu'il se passait et attendre le reste de l'équipe. Elle aurait du. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Ne tirez pas, je ne voulais pas…

Ziva écarquilla les yeux, fit un pas en avant et dirigea son arme exactement entre les deux yeux d'Horrowitz.

-Ziva ! hurla quelqu'un derrière elle, qu'elle identifia vaguement comme étant Gibbs. Baisse ton arme !

Elle ne fit aucun geste et resserra même encore plus sa main sur le pistolet.

-Ziva !

-Ne tirez pas, s'il vous plaît, ne tirez pas !

La rage aveugla brusquement la jeune femme et elle appuya sur la gâchette. Au même moment, elle sentit une violente secousse et se retrouva brusquement par terre. Un bruyant remue-ménage se fit autours d'elle, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était contempler son pistolet avec horreur.

Elle ne pouvait même plus se faire confiance.

* * *

**Alors, verdict ^^ ?**

**Pas beaucoup de Tiva jusqu'ici, mais je crois que vous connaissez à me connaître, moi et mon obsession pour eux, alors normalement vous ne devriez pas être déçus par les deux derniers chapitres ;)**

**A demain!**


	7. Premier Sourire

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

Tony leva les yeux de son ordinateur et les posa sur le visage de sa coéquipière pour la centième fois de la journée.

Silencieuse, Ziva était concentrée sur son écran, ses mains survolant le clavier dans un cliquetis de touches.

L'Israélienne était maintenant revenue au NCIS depuis plusieurs semaines. Les débuts avaient été douloureux et laborieux, comme en témoignait l'affaire Horrowitz, où elle avait failli commettre l'irréparable. Étonnamment, cela avait agi comme un déclic. Elle avait alors décidé qu'elle irait mieux et Tony était bien placé pour le savoir, la volonté de Ziva avait toujours triomphé. De jour en jour, ses gestes étaient devenus plus assurés, plus précis, sa démarche plus silencieuse et gracieuse. Ses muscles se durcissaient, elle retrouvait ses sens super développés et les automatismes d'un agent du NCIS. Même son accent se faisait moins épais.

Des yeux, il suivit la courbe de sa mâchoire et ses hautes pommettes. Il remonta jusqu'à ses yeux, toujours tournés vers son ordinateur, et dévala la cascade de boucles brunes.

-Tony, tu devrais finir ton rapport, l'interrompit-elle, sans même lever les yeux.

Tony cacha le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître. Elle commençait même à réutiliser ses super pouvoirs de ninja.

-Déjà fini, Zee-vah ! répliqua-t'il, en s'installant plus confortablement sur son fauteuil.

-Oh, Gibbs, je finirai le rapport chez moi, d'accord ? demanda-t'elle à la ronde, toujours sans lever les yeux.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et d'enlever les pieds de son bureau. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était encore moquée de lui, il se réinstalla et lança, sarcastique :

-Ha ha, très marrant. La prochaine fois, je marche plus dedans !

Les coins de la bouche de Ziva se relevèrent légèrement.

-Ne te surestime donc pas, Tony…

-Hé ! réagit-il, faussement offensé. Tu fais quoi ce soir ? ajouta-t'il en changeant brusquement de sujet.

-Rien qui ne te concerne.

-Oh allez, on pourrait aller boire un verre, au bar d'à côté. Ou alors regarder un film ?

-DiNozzo… Je t'entends encore une seule fois prononcer le mot « film », et tu auras du mal à assurer ta descendance, menaça Ziva, en levant finalement les yeux pour accentuer ses propos.

Tony avala difficilement mais sourit de nouveau.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre d'idées, Zee-vah…

Il vit arriver l'agrafeuse et aurait largement eu le temps de l'éviter, mais il ne se baissa qu'au dernier moment, la laissant lui effleurer l'épaule. Pour faire bonne mesure, il se tint l'épaule et laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il releva les yeux tout juste à temps pour voir son minuscule sourire s'effacer. Il était en train de gagner.

C'était un petit jeu qu'il avait commencé il y a deux jours. Faire sourire Ziva. Et c'était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais la donne était en train de changer. Chaque fois, il insistait un peu plus, et il se disait qu'un beau jour, il aurait bien des résultats.

Il devait être fin et subtil, maintenant, deux qualités qu'on n'aurait certainement pas pensé à lui attribuer. Et pour de bonnes raisons.

-Alleeez, quoi, ça te manque pas, nos soirées cinéma chez moi ? tenta-t'il.

Il évitait souvent de mentionner le passé, parce qu'elle se refermait comme une huître dès qu'on évoquait des souvenirs, mais il se sentait d'humeur téméraire aujourd'hui et guetta presque avec inquiétude ses traits.

A sa grande surprise, elle leva de nouveau le regard vers lui et il vit l'ombre d'un rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-D'accord. Mais je choisis le film.

Sa joie fut de courte durée, et il embraya automatiquement :

-Non ! Tu vas encore choisir « La Mélodie Du Bonheur » !

Il se leva, lorsqu'il la vit commencer à rassembler ses affaires et à se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Juste derrière elle, il continuait de protester :

-Si j'entends encore une fois Julie Andrews chanter que « le dos, il a bon dos », je vais devenir fou. Comment est-ce que tu peux regarder ce film autant de fois, Zee-vah ? C'est incroyable ! Avec tous les films que je t'ai fait voir, tu t'entêtes à choisir celui-là. Sérieusement, avec tous les chefs-d'œuvre qui traînent chez moi, tu veux toujours regarder « La Mélodie Du Bonheur » . C'est moi qui invite, je devrais avoir au moins le droit de choisir le film qu'on va voir. C'est injuste, en plus, il dure une éternité. Je suis sûr que mes voisins vont finir par protester. Tu te rends compte que tu m'as dégoûté de ce film à vie ?

-Tony ! s'excalama Ziva pour couper court à ses protestations qui commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il se tut brusquement en entendant le ton venimeux de sa collègue.

-Ziva ?

Elle se tourna brusquement et il eut un mouvement de recul, s'attendant au pire. Mais rien ne vint. A la place, il eut droit à son tout premier vrai sourire depuis son retour. Elle planta directement ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ca y est, t'as gagné, tu l'as. T'es content ? » semblait-elle dire.

« Mouais, presque » voulait-il répondre.

Puis elle détourna à peine les yeux sur la gauche et la connexion fut rompue.

-C'était une blague, Tony, dit-elle.

-Vraiment ? Parce que dans ce cas là, j'ai une liste entière de films à te faire voir. Il faut qu'on continue ton éducation cinématographique. Je l'ai même écrite quelque part cette liste, il faut que je la retrouve. Attends, pars pas, je viens de la retrouver…

* * *

**Arg, c'est super dur d'écrire du Tiva joyeux, alors que je viens de passer une semaine à me bourrer de chansons tristes pour écrire les anciens chapitres XD!**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu, moi j'aime bien =)**

**Bon sang, je me rends compte que je publie cette fiction a une vitesse industrielle! **

**Le prochain et dernier chapitre devrait arriver ce soir ou demain matin...**

**Bisous et merci pour les reviews!**


	8. Premier Rire

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

-Non, le bleu, tu me donnes ça tout de suite ! ordonna Tony du ton le plus autoritaire qu'il put, en tendant la main.

-Pas question, Tony ! répliqua vertement McGee, en tendant son bras hors de portée de l'autre agent.

-Je suis l'agent le plus expérimenté !

-Eh bien, j'applique tes règles, je fais le boulot à ta place…

-Tu n'es pas en mesure d'affronter cette tache !

-Je pense que j'en suis capable, Tony, c'est bon.

-Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Allez donne-moi ça, maintenant, McSans Expérience…

-Non, j'insiste, tu as trop de boulot. Il faut que tu délègues. C'est à ça que je sers. Ne t'en fais pas, va t'installer.

-McGee ! appela vertement Tony, en voyant le jeune agent sortir de l'ascenseur et s'éloigner.

-Bon sang, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini, tous les deux ? soupira Ziva en suivant Tony.

-C'est une question de principes, Zee-vah…

En quelques enjambées, il arriva à la hauteur de McGee et lui bloqua le passage.

Le jeune agent s'apprêtait tout juste à monter dans la Sedan noire du côté conducteur, et Tony se plaça dans l'espace restant entre le siège et la portière. Il baissa les yeux vers McGee.

-Les clefs. Je conduis.

-Tony, c'est bon, laisse tomber, j'ai les clefs, je conduis, soupira McGee, en essayant de forcer le passage.

-Je ne plaisante pas. Tu dirais non à Gibbs ?

-Euh, tu oublies peut-être que tu t'appelles Tony DiNozzo, non ? répliqua McGee du tac au tac.

-Est-ce que tu vois Gibbs quelque part ?

-Euh… Non…

-Exactement ! dit Tony sur un ton triomphant, en détachant chaque syllabe. Ce qui veut dire que tu dois obéir à ton supérieur direct, en l'absence du grand boss. Supérieur direct qui e trouve être… moi ! Donne-moi ces clefs, maintenant ! Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Tony ? demanda McGee sur un ton sarcastique.

-Ca !

D'un seul coup, il se jeta sur McGee, le poussant au beau milieu du parking. Le jeune agent attrapa sa veste, l'entraîna dans sa course, et quelques instants plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol. Les coups pleuvaient, entrecoupés de « Donne-moi ces clés ! » ou autre « Lâche-moi ! » et de roulades. La lutte continua un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de moteur les interrompe.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net, McGee à moitié allongé par terre, Tony accroupi, le poing levé, et tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit.

Derrière le volant de la Sedan maintenant allumée, se trouvait ni plus ni moins que leur coéquipière.

-Ziva ! crièrent-ils en même temps, avec un air de reproche.

-Quoi ? répondit celle-ci. McGee n'avait qu'à pas lâcher les clefs, aussi !

D'un bond, ils se relevèrent tous les deux et se jetèrent sur la portière conducteur.

-Donne les clefs, Ziva !

-Ziva, c'est moi qui devais conduire !

Ils la regardèrent, avec la même expression de cocker, seul sous la pluie.

Et là, Ziva éclata de rire.

Ce n'était pas un rire de film, pensa Tony. Il n'était ni cristallin, ne sautillait pas dans les airs, ne faisait pas apparaître d'arc-en-ciels, n'évoquait pas les gazouillements d'oiseau. Non, au contraire, il était franchement moqueur et sarcastique. C'était un rire grave, de gorge, qui résonnait. Mais peu importait. C'était le rire de Ziva.

-On dirait que vous vous êtes fait voir ! asséna la jeune femme.

-Avoir, corrigèrent-ils d'une même voix, automatiquement. Avoir…

Vaincu, McGee fit le tour de la voiture pour s'installer du côté passager. Tony ne fit aucun effort pour l'en empêcher, toujours concentré sur Ziva.

Il avait carrément gagné le gros lot. Il l'avait faite _rire_. Tout à coup, il se fichait d'être assis devant, derrière ou même dans le coffre. Il se fichait d'avoir perdu contre McGee, il se fichait du retard qu'ils avaient, et des remontrances monstrueuses qu'ils allaient se prendre de la part de Gibbs. Il se fichait de passer pour un idiot, sans bouger, à sourire débilement à Ziva.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils. Ca ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien, répondit-il. Tout va très bien même.

* * *

**Voilà le dernier chapitre. Pour finir sur une note avec un peu d'espoir et plus joyeuse que les premiers chapitres XD!**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus =X**

**En tout cas, merci encore et toujours pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur de voir son travail apprécié!**

**Bon, demain après-midi, je pars en vacances. Ce qui signifie que jusqu'au 15... Eh bien vous n'aurez rien du tout. Pas un seul os, ni fiction. Vous allez vous en sortir hein XD ? J'ai plein de projets pour ma part, donc je vais pas chômer =). C'est fou ce que je peux être inspirée par NCIS oO !  
**

**J'arrive pas à croire que je viens déjà de finir ma 9ème histoire! Et dire qu'il y en a qui me suivent depuis la première! Je vous gave pas un peu XD ?**

**Sur ce, bisous et merci encore et toujours, j'espèère trouver un paquet de super reviews à mon retour =)**


End file.
